(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to an ice-compensating cover for a pool, a method of manufacture thereof, and a method of covering a pool with the ice-compensating cover.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The proper maintenance and protection of swimming pools during the winter months in northern climates has proven to be a problem to swimming pool owners. When water in a pool freezes, forces are generated which can damage the pool because water expands upon freezing. Also, when the ice thaws, portions can break off and damage the cover, pool liner, or pool wall.
Water in a pool provides the pool with structural integrity from the force of the water against the pool walls. Draining a pool can be problematic because of the large volume of water, which must be disposed of. Also, keeping a pool empty throughout the winter months is difficult because of the influx of rain, snow, and debris. Thus most owners elect to allow water to remain in the pool throughout the year.
To avoid damage from water freezing in an above-ground pool, a float is placed in the pool to absorb compressive forces generated by the freezing water. While not wanting to be bound by theory, it is understood that the compressive forces generated by the freezing water are absorbed by compression and/or displacement of the float, thereby relieving stress that would otherwise damage the wall of the pool due to the expansion of water upon freezing.
Use of a float can also be desirable to protect an in-ground pool. In addition to the aforementioned problems, draining of an in-ground pool can create unusual stresses in the wall of the pool caused by the lateral forces of the adjacent earth acting inwardly against the swimming pool's vertical surfaces. With water in the pool, such stresses can be counterbalanced by the forces generated by the retained water. Thus, removal of the water from the pool to prevent freezing can also remove the beneficial effect of the water forces, which normally act outwardly. The unbalanced forces of the weight of earth pressing against the exterior of the pool wall can be sufficient to cause structural damage.
A float is desirably maintained in a center of the pool to provide for even distribution of the ice and the forces generated therefrom. Also, use of a pool cover can also be desirable to prevent the influx of debris or pests, which can result in unsanitary conditions. However, positioning the float and cover on the pool, and maintaining a desirable positioning of the float and cover is difficult. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved device and method for disposing a float and cover on a pool.